


Moments in Time

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Explicit Sexual Content, Impact Play, M/M, Mostly Just Filled Requests, Mouth Fucking, Spanking, Whipping, safe word, sex as a coping mechanism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of explicit LafLams ficlets and drabbles.





	1. Self-Doubt

Alexander had lost track of exactly how many times the whip had connected with his skin. Red marks criss-crossed their way up his thighs, over his ass, creating a pattern so consistent it was comparable to lace. As the whip made contact with his upper thighs he cried out, the warm feelings of pleasure and pain coursing through him at once.

It had been weeks since he felt right, since he felt normal. Something had been gnawing at him deep inside, eating away at him until he worried there would soon be none of him left. Self-doubt. It didn’t strike Alexander often, but when it did it swept in with the devastation of a train wreck. He build walls to try and keep it out, to make it seem like everything was okay from the outside. He distanced himself from his boyfriends, knowing they would be able to see right through him.

There were times, although rare, when the only way Alex could heal was to be completely broken.

Another lash to his ass had him wailing, all of the muscles in his body tensing in anticipation of the next. The surge of emotions rushing through him had him all but completely overwhelmed. Lafayette had always been incredibly skilled with the whip, timing each hit with perfect timing and precision. Alex knew exactly when to expect the next hit and he flinched when the it did not come.

John was in front of him, their faces inches apart. His hands were on either side of his face and then their noses were just close enough to seem like they were touching. “Please, Alex, baby, I need you, we need you. I love you.”

“I-“ Alex began, but lost his words before they could leave his mouth. He silently cursed himself, hated himself for not being stronger, for not being able to be what they needed. The whip connected with the back of his thighs and he jolted forward an inch, not expecting it.

John stared at him for a moment, searching his eyes before he pulled him into a hug so deep Alexander nearly fell off of the bench Lafayette had him bent over. The sudden affection struck something inside of him and he was yelling before he could stop himself. “Red. Red. Red.”

In an instant, Lafayette scooped him up in his arms, taking care to avoid the welts that he had placed along his backside. He carried him to the bed and gently laid him on his side. He pulled the lotion out of the bed stand drawer and applied it to the back of his legs as carefully as he could.

John was in front of him, brushing his hair back out of his face. He peppered his face with soft kisses, wiped away his tears as they came. “I’m so sorry baby. It was my place to watch you, to make sure you were okay. I failed you when you needed me most.”

“No,” Alex croaked, wincing as Lafayette worked the last of the lotion into his ass. “I- You didn’t fail me.”

“Are you alright mon amor?” Lafayette asked, his voice thick as though he had been crying as well. “Is there anything that I can get for you, water, a snack?”

“Just stay.” Alex said, forming each word slowly to ensure they came out correctly. His voice cracked despite it. “I love you both so much.”

“And we love you.” Lafayette assured him, leaning over to peck his cheek. “Are you back with us Alex?”

He nodded slowly, rolling halfway back so that he could see both of them easier. “I needed that.”

“Are you sure you’re okay baby?”

Alex offered John a small smile more grateful for him than he had words to express. “I called red because I got what I needed. I, you two, you broke me and made me whole again all at the same time. I just needed it to end so I could be close to you.” He felt himself on the verge of tears again. “I love you both so much.”

“We love you too.”

“I know I keep saying it, but I can’t stop. It is the greatest truth I know and I am incapable of keeping it to myself.”

“I think he’s back mon chou.” Lafayette teased, making eye contact with Laurens.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Alex asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

“It means that I am glad to hear your voice.” Lafayette looked down, noticing exactly how swollen Alex’s cock was. “Do you need us to take care of you love?”

“Please.”

“You called red, are you sure baby?” Laurens asked carefully, pulling just far enough away that he could judge his facial expression. “Of course if you want it, we will help you.”

“I need it.” Alex whimpered, his head thrown back as Laurens lowered his mouth over his cock. 


	2. Bound and Deprived

“Mon amor, I am so happy to see you.” Lafayette declared loudly, his eyes set on Laurens. Alex whimpered in the corner, trying to draw attention to himself. He was loud enough that there was no way Laf did not hear him.

“I’ve been waiting for you all day.” John responded, already entirely stripped of his clothes. He had taken a long time, perhaps so long as an hour preparing Alex for Lafayette’s arrival. it had taken him a good twenty minutes just to get the silken ties that bound him to the chair knotted properly. 

Lafayette wasted no time in getting to work on John. Before Alex could absorb what was happening they were in front of him, only a few feet away. Lafayette was on his knees in front of John, swallowing him whole. John’s fingers twined in Laf’s hair, pulling him closer and thrusting into his mouth. 

Alex moaned behind his gag, desperate for some sort of attention. He had wanted them all day, and now to be so neglected only made his wanting worse. He watched as the muscles in John’s thighs quivered at the sure pleasure of Lafayette’s skill. 

Alex wiggled in his seat, desperate for friction as he watched John thrust hard into Lafayette and held him there. The look on John’s face when he came was easy to recognize. 

A rush of excitement flooded through him as Lafayette pulled back, his eyes flickering towards Alex for only a moment. Now was his turn. 

But Lafayette turned back to John. He looked into his eyes and pressed a rough kiss against his lips. “Are you ready for me to fuck you?”

Alex groaned loudly, almost impossibly so behind the gag. The sound drew their attention, a mischievous smile on each of their faces. “I’m only teasing.” Lafayette offered, walking over to him. He ran two fingers under his chin and tilted his head up. “Are you ready for us mon chou?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on tumblr @avecodos!  
> Let's be friends!
> 
> Please feel free to comment! <3


	3. Struggling

It had been hours since Alex had plugged him. He looked down at his watch and groaned, somehow the weight of knowing the plug had been in for eight hours made it grow heavier in his ass. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, trying to angle the plug so that it wasn't pressing directly against his prostate, but every movement just served to amplify the sensations. It was too much. He had contemplated sneaking off to the bathroom and masturbating at least six times but he knew better. He wanted to make his boyfriends proud.

  
He stood up from his desk and walked out the door, letting his boss know he had a slight emergency he needed to go take care of. When he made it home, Alex and Lafayette were curled up on the couch together.

"John, mon amor, you made it so much longer than I expected." An amused look played across his face.

"I'm done now." John said, shedding his pants as he took a step forward. "I need you, now. I need you two to take me."

Alex stood up, quickly releasing John of his shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss. He worked his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers and tugged them down. "Are you ready baby? Ready for Laf?"

John nodded quickly, gasping as he felt Lafayette's fingers working at the base of the plug. He whimpered as it was worked out, leaning on Alex for support.

"That's right baby, hold onto me." Alex soothed, wrapping his arms around John's back to hold him steady. "Do you think you can stay up like this, standing while he plows into you, makes you whimper and moan like the little slut you are?"

"Yes." He whispered, inhaling sharply when he felt Lafayette's fingers probing at him, sliding along the inside of his rim.

"So open for me mon chou."

"Lafayette is going to take you, fast and hard while you hold onto me until he is just on the edge of finishing and then we are going to switch places over and over again until your legs give out and you are begging for us to give you release. Then, and only then, may you come. If you finish before we are ready, there will be consequences, do you understand?"

“Yes.” John's whimper turned into a moan as Lafayette slid into him, his legs already quivering. It was going to be a long night.


	4. Laurette Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Smut here. Just some feels for you.

“What are you doing?” John asked, his eyes scanning over Lafayette who was stretched out on the couch in the living room of their shared apartment. 

“I am just watching some tv.” He replied, turning his head to face him without really meeting his eyes. He was still in his pajamas despite the fact that it was well past four in the afternoon. Over the course of the last few weeks he had gone from dressing to the nines, even on his lazy days, to only occasionally changing from his pajamas to a pair of sweats. 

With a sigh John sat on the edge of the couch. “We need to talk.”

“What is it you need to talk about mon chou?” He asked, muting the television and haphazardly tossing the remote aside.

“No, Laf, baby, you need to talk.” John said, scooting closer and pulling Lafayette’s legs into his lap. “In the past few weeks since you quit working you have been acting less and less like yourself. You have been moping around the house, not doing anything.”

“We agreed that it was better if I quit.” Lafayette reminded, his voice unconvincing. 

“Because you were unhappy there, but you’re not any happier now that you left that job.”

“So you are telling me you wish I had not quit?” He frowned, pulling his legs up towards him, out of John’s lap.

“Honey, this isn’t about the job.” John soothed, reaching out to set his hand on Laf’s knee but thinking better of it at the last moment. “This is about you. Please tell me what is bothering you so badly.”

“I did not quit my job.” He mumbled, looking away.

“What do you mean?” John furrowed his eyebrows. “You’ve been at home.”

“I got fired. I was going to quit that same day but as soon as I got to work they called me into the office and let me go.” Lafayette admitted slowly as though it pained him to get the words out.

“Laf, it doesn’t matter. You were going to quit anyway because they were a bunch of jackasses. Is that really what has been bothering you?” 

“I’ve never been fired before. Me quitting because they were, as you said, jackasses, is one thing. But for them to let me go is another thing. That means that there is a problem with me. That there is something wrong with me.” He managed, somehow pulling himself farther away from John.

“Fuck them. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. Jesus Christ, Laf, baby, you are literally the closest thing to the human personification of perfection.” John said, anger swelling in his chest at those who has dared make him feel otherwise.

“If I was such then I would not have fired me.”

“We already established that they’re assholes. What reason did they give for letting you go?”

“They didn’t give one.” Lafayette shrugged, finally making eye contact with John.

“So in addition to being assholes, they’re also idiots. Laf, baby, you are literally the most charming person I have ever met, between that smile and your incredible sense of humor. You are ridiculously intelligent. In the time that I have known you I have never seen you be unable to work yourself out of a problem. You are kind and compassionate beyond what is expected of any person. I have never seen you hurt a single soul on accident, let alone on purpose. They would have to be complete morons not to see it.” After all the times that Lafayette had comforted him, taken care of him when he was feeling small, John ached to make Lafayette feel better. 

“Do you mean it?” Lafayette asked.

“Of course,” John replied, wiggling his way in so that he was laying beside Lafayette on the couch. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

“I do not deserve you.” He decided, draping his arm over him and pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

Rather than argue, John only pulled him closer, determined to never let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @Avecodos!


	5. Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breath Play

  
“The second your hand drops from my shoulder, if you so much as loosen your grip, it’s all over, do you understand?” Alex asked, looking at Lafayette carefully.

“Of course mon chou.” Lafayette replied, running his hand up Alex’s arm and resting it on his shoulder.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” He reconfirmed, searching the man below him for any sign of hesitation. Breath play wasn’t something Alex had ever partaken in, but when Lafayette confided in him, away from John’s ears, what he had wanted, Alex couldn’t help but feel for him. If Lafayette thought he needed this to be satisfied, to be able to let go, Alex would do his best to oblige.

“I’m sure.”

“If you want to stop, please just let go, okay?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this nervous pet.” Lafayette purred, still dominant, even in such a position.

“I just want to be careful.” Alex assured him, running his hand up Lafayette’s chest to the base of his neck. “Are you ready?”

“Please.” He replied, and Alex’s hand was on his throat, his fingers pressing into the sides while his other hand slipped down to Lafayette’s cock. Lafayette tightened his grip on Alex’s shoulder. “M- More.”

His arm shaking, Alex tightened his grip on his neck. Lafayette’s eyes rolled into the back of his head in ecstasy. Alex watched him closely, carefully, for any sign of the slightest bit of distress as he worked him to climax.


	6. Inconsiderate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets punished

“Why are you getting punished?” John asked, sitting on the bed with his back against the headboard. While John had never really enjoyed doling out punishments, he rather enjoyed watching Alex receive his. 

“I was a brat.” Alex mumbled on all fours as Lafayette worked a rather large plug into him. It was all he could do not to moan. 

“I think you should be more specific, mon petit lion, unless you want to add to your punishment.” Lafayette corrected, pulling the plug out and pushing it halfway back inside. 

“I drank a lot of coffee- ah- and I stayed up all night.”

“Why did you do that Alex?” John teased, touching himself now through the fabric of his boxers as he watched the scene before him. 

“I was working on a project I needed to get done.”

“And then what happened as a result of that?”

“I fell asleep when we went out for lunch.” He groaned as Lafayette managed to fit the entire plug inside of him. It was a heavy glass plug, nearly two inches across at it’s widest point. “Which was inconsiderate.”

“Yes it was.” John smirked. 

“I want you to count for me Alexander.” Lafayette purred, his hand massaging the globe of Alex’s ass. He pulled pack and quickly landed a strike, narrowly missing the plug.

“One.” Alex managed, his voice mostly unfazed. 

“How many does he get?” John asked, attempting to ignore Alex entirely as he called out again.

“I suppose that depends on how many it takes to break him.” Lafayette decided, landing another smack on the other side of Alex’s ass.

“Five.” Alex called, his voice even despite how bad his arms were shaking. 

Lafayette took a moment to let Alex breathe, rubbing the redness out of his ass as much as he could before he started again. He gave Alex five smacks in quick succession, so little time in between each that Alex could barely manage to call each of them individually. “Color, love?”

“Fucking green.” Alex hissed, spreading his knees a hint wider on the bed.

“Good.” Lafayette replied, making a rather seductive face at John. “Would you care to hold Alexander in place for me, dearest Laurens? I don’t want him sliding on the bed.”

“Of course.” John answered, scrambling to position himself. He put his hands on Alex’s shoulders and lined his knees up with his hands. 

“Do you think you can count while you give him some attention?” Lafayette suggested.

Alex responded by mouthing at the bulge in John’s boxers. John quickly yanked them down, moaning as Alex licked a wet stripe up the side of his dick.

“Don’t forget to count mon cher.” Lafayette reminded, quickly landing a strike square over the plug in his ass.

“Fuck!” He cried, falling forward into John.

“If you do not count I will have to do it again.” Lafayette scolded, landing another hit at precisely the same angle. 

“Eleven!” Alex somehow managed, planting a kiss at the base of John’s cock to distract himself from the pressure in his ass. “Twelve!” It came out as a moan, the plug brushing harshly against his prostate with every hit. 

“Thirteen!” He was shaking now, focusing himself to focus on John’s dick. He sucked at the tip, moaning around it as the fourteenth, no fifteenth, strike landed. He pulled away long enough to count.

“Are you getting close?” John asked, his hand in Alex’s hair now, tugging his head to that he stayed upright.

“Yes.” Alex groaned, his entire body writhing. 

“I am going to give you five more now Alex.” Lafayette warned, twisting the plug in his ass. “They are going to come quickly and they are going to be hard. You do not have to count as long as you keep focusing on John.”

“Okay.” Alex nodded his consent, taking John into his mouth. 

Lafayette pulled at the plug, sliding it out until just the tip remained inside before sliding it back into him. Alex shivered at the sensation. Lafayette repositioned himself so that he was beside Alex, close enough that he could slide his hand underneath him.

Alex moaned around the cock in his mouth as Lafayette wrapped his hand around his dick. “Sixteen.” Lafayette warned before his hand connected with his ass, narrowly missing the plug. “Seventeen.” Alex cried as the plug was pushed into him harder. “Eighteen.” Lafayette worked him through it, stroking his cock so fast Alex vaguely wondered how he could focus so well on two things at once. “Nineteen.” Alex felt himself shaking, overwhelmed with stimulation and right on the edge of- “Twenty.” Lafayette landed the hit and grabbed the base of the plug. He quickly fucked him with it, directing each push forward directly at his prostate. 

John pulled away as Alex came, catching him as he collapsed face first onto the bed. Alex whimpered as Lafayette eased the plug out of him, entirely spent. John helped him onto his side and kissed him softly.

“Color?” Lafayette asked, laying a towel over the mess they had made on the bed.

“Green, very green.” Alex replied, rolling over onto his stomach so that he was in between John’s legs. 

“Now that you’ve been punished, I think our Laurens deserves a reward, no?” Lafayette suggested. “Why don’t you suck him off while I rub this cream into your ass?”

“My pleasure.” Alex winked.


	7. John's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John comes back from visiting family and spends time with his boyfriends.

“Please,” John whined, spreading his legs wider in hopes that someone would finally give him what he wanted. What he needed. He had been away for a week visiting his family, only to come home a day early because he missed his boyfriends so much.

“Mon chou,” Lafayette soothed in between the kisses he was planting across John’s chest. One hand moved up to caress the side of his face before pulling Lafayette down to kiss his lips. John whimpered into the kiss as he felt Alex slip a finger inside of him, finally working him open. They stayed like that for an immeasurable amount of time before Lafayette pulled long enough to whisper, “We are here. We are with you now.”

Tears welled up in the corners of John’s eyes but he bit them back as best he could. He frowned as Alex pulled his fingers away from him, reaching down to try and grab his wrist. “Wait.”

“I’m not leaving baby.” Alex assured him, running his hand along the inside of John’s thigh as he lined himself up. He pressed just the tip of his cock inside of John, just enough that John could feel it. “We’ve missed you too much to go anywhere.”

“Please, Alex. I need you.”

“Don’t make him beg mon-“ But before Lafayette could finish Alex was already inside of him. John keened at the fullness. The tears that had been threatening to escape him rolled down the sides of his face. Lafayette leaned over and kissed his forehead, an unspoken understanding between them of exactly what he needed.

“You feel so good John, so warm and tight around me.” Alex praised, rocking into him at a rapid rate.

“I need-“ Lafayette cut him off by wrapping his hand around his dick. He worked it up and down gently, not taking his eyes off of John’s.

“Come on baby,” Alex urged, tilting his hips so that the angle was better for John. Lafayette leaned down and nipped at his bottom lip before pulling him into a deep kiss. He linked his fingers behind Lafayette’s neck as Alex pounded into him. He moaned into the kiss as he felt himself teetering on the edge.

Lafayette pulled back no more than a few inches from his face and doubled the efforts of his hand. “I’ve missed you mon amor.” John sobbed as he came. Alex stilled inside of him so that he was pressed directly against John’s most sensitive spot.

“Keep going, you- you need to finish.” John urged, pushing his hips out for Alex.

“I’m already done baby.” Alex assured him, pressing a kiss to his knee. “We missed you so much baby boy.”

“Don’t go.” John warned as Alex moved, terrified that he was going to leave.

“Shhh, neither of us are going to go anywhere.” Lafayette comforted, brushing John’s hair back out of his face. “We are staying in this bed all day and doing nothing but love you, understand?”

“Okay.” John breathed, relaxing back into the bed as Alex used a soft towel the streaks of cum off of his abs and chest. He turned to look at Laf, who promptly placed another kiss to his forehead.

“What is it mon chou?”

“I want you too.”

“You have me.” Lafayette insisted, quickly grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

“No.” John laughed, another tear leaking out the corner of his eye. “I want you to make love to me.”

“Of course.” Lafayette smiled dangerously, lifting himself off of the bed.


	8. The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is plugged overnight.

“Mon chou, are you touching yourself?” Lafayette asked, John suddenly going very still beside him. Lafayette had plugged him before bed with one of their larger plugs. Every time he managed to drift off to sleep, even the slightest movement would shift the plug and wake him, needier and needier as time passed.

“I just-“

“You are.” Lafayette made a soft tsking sound, rolling over to look at John more clearly. “You know better than that. Why would you play with yourself when you knew we wanted you to wait until morning?”

“It’s just too much.” John confessed, wiggling his hips in an attempt to draw Laf’s attention. “The plug is too big to sleep in and you wouldn’t let me come before bed.”

“Would you be able to sleep if I let you finish?” Laf mused, gently toying with John’s curls.

“Yes, please.”

“Don’t think I’m letting you off easy, you are being punished mon amor. Roll onto your stomach.” He ordered, guiding John’s hips into position. “I am going to take you quick and hard. If you wake Alex up I am going to plug you with a plug that will be even more difficult to sleep in. You understand, yes?”  
  
“Yes.” John nodded quickly, gasping as Lafayette pulled the plug from him in one movement and lined himself up.

“I mean it,” Lafayette warned, his voice unquivering as he slid all the way into John. “Alex has been working a lot and he deserves to sleep. It would be selfish of you to wake him. You need to be good baby.” He pulled out and slammed in again, the bed shaking only slightly.

“I’ll be good.” He whimpered into the pillow, tilting his ass up to meet Lafayette’s thrusts. “I’ll be good.” He brushed against his prostate with every movement, quickly turning him into a shaking mess as he struggled to stay quiet.

Lafayette grabbed a handful of hair tilting John’s head back as he increased his pace. “You feel so good around my cock, so tight, so good for me.”

“Please.” John moaned, biting his lower lip to try and keep it in. His fingernails dug into the headboard as he felt himself come undone, making a mess of their sheets.

“Shhh,” Laf warned, his hand dropping from John’s hair and grabbing his hips. He pulled his body back to match every movement, brushing against his prostate punishingly.

“Please, please.” John whimpered, burying his face in the pillow. “I can’t.”

He paused. “Color?”

“Green.”

“Then. You. Can.” Lafayette assured him, punctuating each word with a well timed thrust as he spilled into him. He slowed the pistoning of his hips, gently rubbing the small of his back. “You did so good for me baby.”

“Not that good.” Alex mumbled groggily, rolling over to look at them.

“Oh no,” Laf teased, carefully pulling out of John. “How long have you been awake?”

“Long enough.” Alex decided, carefully sitting up. “So how are you going to punish him?”

“What do you think?” Laf asked, placing a trail of kisses down his back. “A vibrating plug or the beads?”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @avecodos!


End file.
